


Must be Dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Должно быть, это сон](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736509) by [krapivka37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37)



> For Drey (@tumblr)

He used to have good dreams. Every night, without fail. 

Maybe it was Sandy's way of being nice. Maybe it was Sandy's way of being cruel.

He'd always wake up, after all, to the reality he closed his eyes to;

Alone and weak with no one to believe in his existence.

\---

The good dreams stopped now. Guess that was what he got for killing the Sandman. He should have expected that.

He wanted that to happen. 

He had nightmares instead. That was just his powers getting stronger, he told himself. He smirked to himself. He was proud of himself for making this plan work. 

After all, who need dreams when one woke to power and to the world believing in one's existence. 

Alone, still. But fair enough, one can't have everything.

\---

The dream never came back even when Sandy did.

The dream never came back even when reality turned bleak again for him. 

Maybe one day it would. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to. No, he didn't want it too. But he considered the possibility that maybe, one day, it would.

Meanwhile he was there – nightmares haunting him more than anyone else.

Not believed in. Not feared. Weak. Alone.


End file.
